Project Dango
by SmilingNekoAngel
Summary: Ushio is 17 years old and has a reputation in highschool as the dreamy bookworm.To Ushio and her best friends, Akari, Emiko and Chiyo, highschool is just a phase. Ushio's dream is acting and playing guitar. To her, love is cute but pointless. She learnt that from Sunohara. But when she gets paired up with Naoko, the popular guy, she finds out love is not that pointless. :3 read!


_**:3 why hello :3 the only POV's in my brand new amazing story is Ushios and Naokos. I spent ages researching Japanese names :3 but no, they aren't going to speak in japanese :( well, updates should be out soon. I love my cover :) do you? dont you just hate proofread, when it puts Japanese names as wrong spelling?**_

_**Ushios POV**_

"USHIO!" My dad yelled, and I stretched, feeling my long brown hair tickle me from beneath. "Ushio" He yelled again, bursting in my room.

"What do you want blue hair?" I asked him, pulling the covers up over my head. He hated it when I called him that. He had blue hair,and I found that rather weird, so for years he hasn't heard the end of it.

"You don't want to miss your last year as a senior, do you?" He shouts, jumping on the end of my bed and flinging a dango off me.

"Yes, Yes I do" I say, pulling my covers down and flinging the dango back.

"Well, I guess that means you won't get any waffles" He sticks his tounge out and runs downstairs, and I jump up immediately, pulling on the uniform and brushing out my messy hair rapidly.

I sprinted down the stairs to see dad about to munch on waffles that mom had just made. I grabbed them from him, and he wined, so I stuck my tounge out.

"Nagisa, can you make some more waffles?" He smiled at her innocently, and she turned towards me.

"What do you think Ushio, do you think I should make anymore waffles?" She asks, and I grin evilly.

"Nope" I said, popping the P, and Mom giggles.

"Well, Tomoya, Ushio is the boss, so no" She sticks her own tounge out, and I grab my bag after spotting the time.

"OH CRAP" I yelp "I promised Akari I would walk to school with her, and I need to talk to Emiko about some book she said I could borrow. Sorry guys, I'll see you later"

I open the door.

"Uh Ushio" My mom points to my feet "Your wearing your slippers"

I giggle in spite of everything and run back up the stairs, pulling on my black school shoes and grabbing my lunch money that I also had forgotten.

"Bye" I yelled, slamming the door behind me and hearing their chuckles. From there, I sprinted a few blocks till I found Akaris house.

Out of our group, Akaris the girly girl diva one, moaning if her heel breaks or her bag isn't stylish enough, she talks a whole lot. Emikos the quiet nerdy bookworm, hiding out-of-the-way and chatting to us occasionally. Chiyo is the tomboy who can't be seen without her headphones, and she talks quite a lot. I'm the dramatic, guitar playing book reading crazy girl, always talking and laughing and smiling.

All in all, we're all completely different but we all love each other to death.

I knocked on Akaris door, panting, and she answered, smiling.

"Your early" She stated.

I shook my head "No... I... am... Late" I panted again, my heart racing and my lungs bursting.

"Ushio babes, you are early in my books"

She stepped out the door, her long blonde hair flowing. Akari had golden curly hair and sparkling blue eyes, Emiko has short brown hair and glasses (typical) and has blue eyes also, Chiyo has long red hair, spiked at the bottom, and red contact lenses so she looks like a vampire, and I have long brown hair and hazel eyes. It was really short when I was younger, but I guess it grew.

She linked her skinny arm through mine and we got to the school quickly, and just had time to put our stuff in our lockers before the bell rang. As cliché as it was, we all had classes together. Most of the time we were allowed to sit together, and that was great, but in other lessons we are separated because we talk. Well, me, Akari and Chiyo talk, with Emiko commenting now and again.

We talk in every lesson, but we still work hard. We all are really smart and competitive, and we have some of the highest grades in our years. As typical as it is, Emiko has the highest, with me following and Akari and Chiyo at the same. Akari and Chiyo are the most competitive people I know, so they were constantly fighting and trying to sabotage each other.

First lesson was English (Yay) so we made our way to it. Our teacher is called Mrs Sabukura. She is really nice, and lets us sit together. Akari and Chiyo HATED the subject, but me and Emiko loved it. We walked through the door, laughing at a joke that Chiyo had just made, and sat down, away from the horrid, hot popular girl called Sakura and her boyfriend Naoko, who I never looked at. Because the first time I looked at him, I got lost in his deep hazel eyes that held the universe and his ruffled black hair and his cocky grin, and it hurt when I soon found out he went out with our worst enemy who hated us and was a... okay I really want to swear but i don't swear.

So anyways, we sat on the opposite side of the classroom, me next to Emiko and Akari and Chiyo in front so we could talk to them easily.

I looked to the front to find there was a different teacher there! Eh? This is odd! For 3 years we have had Mrs Sabakura.

"Good Morning class. My name is Mrs Chiko, and I will be taking your class today, since Mrs Sabukura is on maternity leave and Miss kokou is busy" the grey haired lady said, bringing up the register and frowning at the harmless buzz of chatter.

Oh no! I wish we had Kokou. She is my awesome friend Fukos sister, and she is awesome. Too bad she's busy. Now we have a moody old person.

I muttered this aloud and Chiyo heard. I almost never bad mouth teachers so she turns around and grins at me, raising her eyebrows. I shrug.

Is that the best you can do? She mouths, wanting me to bad mouth even more.

Yes, it is I mouth back.

She shakes her head and turns back to Mrs Chiko. How she got married I don't know, she looks like nannie mcphee.

What has got into me today?

Chiyo would be proud if I said that aloud.

The horrible teacher was even more horrible and brought up a seating plan.

"From now on, I am your teacher and these are your new seats" She says, and we all groan.

I groan even louder when I see who I have to sit next to.

_Naoko Suzuki._

I've never talked to him before, except for the time I bumped into him in the hallway, sending my books flying and I fell in the mud. He had helped me up and smiled, but then Sakura came along the corridor and he looked pained. She linked her arm through his, shooting daggers at me, and kissed him passionately in front of me. But that wasn't what hurt me. What hurt me was he kissed back just as urgently, which made me feel sick. I don't know why it hurt, it just did. But as he was walking away he had called

"Goodbye Ushio"  
Softly in a deep husky voice, seducing me but I had shaken it off. As me and Sunohara discussed, dating is cute but pointless.

I shuddered at the memory, moving so I could sit next to him. I gave Akari a pleading look, she could always charm the teachers, but she just winked. I will get you for that.

Akari had to sit next to some randomer, and Emiko got to sit next to Chiyo. Those lucky people.

I sat down next to this Sakura sucker, edging as far away as possible. I will catch the Sakura germs. I tottaly hate Mrs Chiko, I think her husband is shrek.

"You do know that you said that aloud?" He whispered to me, and I shuddered again at his voice.

"Stupid Sakura Sucker" I chanted over and over, and he chuckled but didn't speak again. I sighed in relief, watching as Mrs Chiko droned on and on.

"Now, talk to your partners on why this technique as been used" The dreaded teacher announced, and I groaned and hated the old bat even more.

"To emphasise" I mutter, not looking at him and instead focusing on a bird flying around crazily outside. I think the only good thing about this experience is that I got the window seat, where my dad had sat through all of his years as a delinquent.

That's until my mom came.

I have heard there story a lot, it's so cute. I mean, they are one of the few couples in the world who actually love eachother truly. But I will never find that. I don't want to either. I'm gonna go to university and try to become in the music or acting industry, and live my life with friends and family.

English passed sooo slowly, it was double, then I had a free period. Yes!

When the bell went I shot out of my seat straight away and headed towards Akari.

"Stupid girl, do you know how tortoreous that was!" I groaned, slapping her on the head.

"I know you like him" She said, wiggling her eyebrows, and I blushed slightly for about half a milli second before I glared at her.

"I don't. He's a Sakura sucking loser who sucks Sukura!" I yell "I don't like him, yeah he's hot but I don't like him!"

"Uh Ushio, he's right behind you"

"Yeah, I knew that" I said, biting my lip and she giggled.

"You did, did you? Remember who's boyfriend he is" She chirped, before leaving me.

"I am going to kill that girl" I mutter, stamping my foot. But I knew I didn't look angry, I looked adorable, as I always did, and that is not a good thing.

"Ushio, your bag got caught with mine" his husky voice said, snapping me out of my rant.

I look down and sure enough, they were tangled. Curse my clumsiness!

I untangle them and fling it to him, focusing on the floor and running out the class, and catching up with my traitor friends.

"Um Sorry Ush but I have to go retake my geography test, I didn't get 100%" Emiko said shyly, heading off.

"What did you get, 99%?" I yell after her.

"I have a doctor's appointment Ushio, I'll see you later" The almost dead Akari said, before strolling off to the office.

"I'm gonna bunk off school. Have fun on your own!" Yelled Chiyo, before sprinting away.

I love my friends, but right now i hate them.

Groaning, I grabbed my anpan out my bag and bit into it, walking out of the school and enjoying the freedom and heat.

I love anpans, just like my mom.

I finished it and had one hour of doing nothing. I took my book out of my bag and found a nice tree, leaning against it and reading.

"Ah, Hello Ushio" Sakura said, with Sakura Sucker trailing behind her like a little lap dog.

"What do you want?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the book and trying to blow them away with vampires and cuteness.

"I want you to keep away from my boyfriend" She hissed.

"Oh, Mr Sakura Sucker here? Wouldn't dream of it" I hiss back, blocking away her voice and watching the words squiggle about because I was focusing too hard.

"Well you seemed pretty friendly in English" She snarled.

"Its not my problem old bat shreks wife made me sit there? Did you think I wanted to?" I ask, throwing my book on the floor and trying to seem tall and angry. He chuckled at my words and I tried not to shudder.

I failed.

"Aw Ushio, your just too cute. I mean, you can't even pretend to be high and mighty" She says, and I bite my lip.

She is so right.

Hey Ushio! Don't let her get to you! What would Chiyo do?  
Chiyo would do the good old punch and run.

"At least I'm not an ugly wannabe with a sheep as a boyfriend and a fake body." I say instead, shocking myself. Dad would be proud. If I looked up I knew I would see that Naoko was hurt, but do I care?

No.

"Just keep away from him, or i'll kill you" She yells, and poor birds flew away in fright. One fell out the tree and I picked it up.

"Do you mind? I don't want your Sakura Sucking Sheep, I don't want your high and mightyness, I just want to be normal and make sure the birds don't die" I raise my voice, but not enough to scare the birds.

I knew my words hurt Naoko, but I was past caring. They can go do what they want.

Then the bell went, and I picked up my bag and book and ran away from the stupid people. I nursed the bird in my hands, placing it on the ground and watching it fly away. I grinned after it then felt Naokos hot gaze on my back, so I ran again.

I had been cruel then. I'd never spoke like that. I feel ashamed now. I guess I should apoligize to Naoko.

I stopped and caught up to him, but still didn't look up.

"I am sorry for being horrible back then, I was just angry and you sucked the face of Sakura, which is truly disgusting. That makes you my enemy. But i'm never that horrible to Sakura and I feel guilty even though Chiyo and dad would be proud of me." I babble.

"Its fine. But let me ask you something. You haven't looked at me, or my face, ever since I bumped into you in the hallway. Why is that?" Why don't you look up?" He asks, and I take a deep breath.

"Because I'm afraid of what might happen" I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

And then I ran again, all the way to the art classroom.

I LOVE art, but I couldn't think. I still felt guilty and horrible.

I tapped my pencil on the table.

"Whats up Ushio?" whispered Chiyo.

"I said something bad" I admitted, whispering back.

"ooooh deats later!" She whisper yelled and I nodded.

"Now class, for this year we are going to do a very special project. I am going to pair you up with a partner, and each day you must draw what happens in your relationship. Which means everyday you must have interactions with them, even on weekends. This will count as 60% of your art grade" The teacher said. This teacher is nice, so she'll pair me up with someone good right? I don't know, I'm having a bad day today. "Now, here are the partners"

I held my breath when she came to my name.

Ushio Okazaki, you have been paired up with.

_Naoko Suzuki._

I really wanted to scream. Again?

"You can name your project whatever you like, you and your partner can have seperate names. It starts today, so start drawing your front cover. Every night you must draw what has happened, and every lesson except this while be normal." Finished the teacher, and in the midst of my misery I had an idea.

I have a red dango, thats always sitting next to the pink one, the bad one. It's a he, and he alway sits with her, but he looks miserable. So one day, I sat my favourite dango next to him, and I swear I saw him smile.

So, I am going to do that to Naoko, because I haven't seen him smile a real smile. I am going to change him.

And that is how my project got the name:

_Project Dango_

_**A/N**_

_**Yes, this is how the story got it's name. I love my characters, and I just HAD to make a reference about the blue hair. I just HAD to. Nobody else does. Thanks for reading.**_

_**All that, and a toilet**_


End file.
